


You Look Happier

by Starry8097



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, I'm not really good at this but wish me luck, Illnesses, Logan going to be the best bud possible, Logan is going to be a rock, M/M, Memory Loss, Not all love story ends well but it doesn't mean its not a love story., Oral Sex, Slow Build, They're are going to go through some shit so lets just put that out there, Tragic Romance, charles going to be a wreck, erik is going to be a wreck, i want it to be realistic, raven will try to be the best sis possible, sex will come eventually, shaw is a little fucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry8097/pseuds/Starry8097
Summary: Charles heard the sound of the door slowly open but continued to try and clean his desk or at least make it into a recognizable mess. The visitor stood awkwardly in front of the door after closing. Resigning in his attempts to clean up, he stared up to visitor and sucked in a breath of air.The man stood before him straight and stern. He wore a black turtleneck and slacks. It made him seem as if he was sinfully wrapped by the shadows, the black oblivion of unknown. He was only colored by his brown leather jacket, dark copper swept back hair and strikingly clear gray eyes. Although the man held himself with confidence and seriousness, he seemed to hold some form of softness and underlying sadness in his eyes. The man was beautiful."Charles Xavier is a simple genetics Professor at New York City. He give lectures, grade papers, and try to live a life as the most decent human being possible. Charles was just supposed to grade papers, he never expected to meet a mutant such as Erik Lehnsherr. His life goes into a twirl as he learns more about himself and the dark world mutants live in.*I suck at summaries but the tag gives a better glimpse of the story*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, this is going to be a roller coaster. I've not exactly a writer but I enjoy fantasizing and thinking up scenarios for my favorite characters. I wanted to try something different and approach a more serious and realistic tone with this story. I have an idea of how i want the story to go but it's all up for air right now until I can solidify my ideas or get second opinion. Sorry if the story may seem somber but it'll lighten up eventually at some point! Wish me luck and leave any comments!

Charles hummed softly to himself as he drank his hot tea. He felt utterly calm as the rain poured heavily outside darkening the streets of New York and splattering his window pane with shiny shimmer of clear droplets. He continued to hum and sip his drink as he gazed outside. A quiet and slow day but not unwanted. It was a delicious contrast to the usually boisterous life on campus. It almost reminded him of the quiet yet simpler days in England. Oh, how he missed the small country. Although he was born in America, he always felt more in tune with the beauty and culture of England. No fare doubt America has its own beauty, it just didn't seem to compare to his true home.

Sighing as he tried to push his thoughts about England aside, he needed to focus on finishing grading the papers covering the tabletop. Charles loved teaching to death but grading thousands of papers were one of the few drawbacks of his career choice. Though a few papers were intriguing, most of them fell short of his standards. He knew many of his students were just taking the class for the sake of taking it but he tried to open their minds to greater knowledge. Knowing more never did hurt anyone just the lack of understanding did. Hence, his lack of enthusiasm to read hundreds of papers from students with a lack of understanding on their topic. Deciding that he might need a break, he pushed the papers aside and enjoyed the sound of rain and the smell of fresh tea circling the room.

He stared at the windows for what seems like eons until he heard a small knock at his door. He turned his eyes away from the window and looked at the doorway. It was uncommon for a student or professor to visit at this time of day and weather. He called out to the unknown visitor at the door to enter as he shuffled the paper into order. Charles heard the sound of the door slowly open but continued to try and clean his desk or at least make it into a recognizable mess. The visitor stood awkwardly in front of the door after closing. Resigning in his attempts to clean up, he stared up to visitor and sucked in a breath of air.

The man stood before him straight and stern. He wore a black turtleneck and slacks. It made him seem as if he was sinfully wrapped by the shadows, the black oblivion of unknown. He was only colored by his brown leather jacket, dark copper swept back hair and strikingly clear gray eyes. Although the man held himself with confidence and seriousness, he seemed to hold some form of softness and underlying sadness in his eyes. _The man was beautiful._

Charles was shocked. He was expecting a more bemused or flustered student such as Hank McCoy rushing into his office. He never expected an older and quite captivating man. The man raised one of his eyebrows and Charles finally noticed his delay in greeting the man. His flush of arousal was mixed with shame. _Fuck._

“Um...sorry. I was not expecting a guest at this time. Please sit down. I’m Professor Xavier, Charles Xavier.” Charles said as he gestured to the leather seat in front of his desk. The man elegantly took his seat and seemed to listen intently to Charles’ words.

“I’m Erik Lehnsherr. Nice to make your acquaintance.” The man named Erik took a thoughtful pause. “I heard many great things about you from my colleagues and wanted to ask you a few things on genetics and mutations.”

Charles shivered at the man’s deep and heavily accented voice. However, he was more alarmed with Erik’s interest in mutations. Very few people address the issue without an underlying motive. It was not unknown that mutants were looked down upon as merely weapons or troublesome people. He narrowed his eyes suddenly aware Erik may be one of those people even if he did not seem like an unsavory character.

“And why are you interested in this topic, Mr. Lehnsherr?” Charles asked darkly. Erik seemed surprised by the sudden switch in the professor’s demeanor but quickly recovered and placed his stern mask over his face.

“Professor,” he said cooly. “ I am only curious on the matter in an intellectual manner. I can ensure you have no interest in using your information or research to harm another mutant. I’m actually quite interested in the wellbeing of other mutants.”

Charles let Erik’s words hand in the air. Surprised and intrigued by Erik declaration of care for mutants. It was not every day another person blatantly stated their support for mutant rights. Still, Charles was unsure if Erik intent was entirely harmless. It is best to tread carefully, Charles thought.

“Really? Honestly, I can say I’m surprised Mr.Lehnsherr. Not many people like to announce that they care for mutants but what is your interest pertaining to mutants? “

“Well, Professor...I’m quite interested in mutants capacity to grow their powers and if this may lead to complications with their well-being.”

“Are you asking me how much a mutants power can grow until it starts affecting their livelihood?” Charles asked with shock, horror, and concern.

“Essentially, yes.” Erik face darken with Charles question but nodded yes.

Charles tightened his lips and frowned. Although the man was beautiful, Charles wasn’t sure how he felt about the man’s question or what he was instigating. Especially, if he was instigating what Charles thought.

“Well, every human have limitations. Once a person starts pushing against these restraints that will start deteriorating their body. The same is applied to mutants. They are as much human as we are,” which seemed to startle Erik. His eyes started to soften around the edges before it returned to its expressionless demeanor. Charles was confused by the expression but decided to ignore it.

“Hm, how much could a body deteriorate once pushed passed these limitations?” Erik asked with earnest.Charles pondered on the thought but was growing increasingly unsettled by Erik’s questions. They are bordering along what could be considered hypothetical and real life situations.

“It could start deteriorating the body’s cells and inherently the mind immediately once the person passed this constraint. Their cells will start to die off from overuse and the person’s lack of ability to function and replicate fast enough for the high demand the mutants powers most likely call upon….They will feel a rush of power but will ultimately experience fatigue, nausea, and other symptoms until they die.” Charles stated clinically but it felt sour coming off his tongue.

Charles and Erik sat in silence as he thoughtfully assessed Charles answer. The silence felt heavy and thick but was not overbearing. If anything, it felt oddly comforting as if the silence was a warm blanket that transmitted thoughts between the two individuals. They both stared at each other entirely unsure of the others’ thoughts but overall not scared or awkward by the other’s presence. Erik shifted his eyes downward, breaking the eye contact as if he felt scorched by it. The action concerned Charles. He felt something wordless was occurring between them.

“Thank you, professor, for your time but I must leave now. I have a prior appointment I must attend.” Erik informed as he started to stand. “It was very nice meeting you.”

He nearly made his way to the door before Charles rushed to his side and grabbed his arm. The man turned around and raised an eyebrow. The gesture was overly distracting. Charles didn’t know what inhibit him to suddenly grab the man but something pulled him to stop Erik before he left. Before he disappeared.

Charles stared earnestly into Erik’s eyes, searching for something. A telltale sign of some sort but nothing processed on the man’s face but surprise, interest, and resignation? Charles couldn’t let Erik leave without a reassurance to his gut feeling that he would be okay. They stared at each other for a moment longer. Both not letting their eyes slip from the other. Charles' hand felt hot and heavy from where it rested on Erik’s arm but he couldn’t let go. The contact felt electrifying. Deciding the moment was getting a tad too long, Charles reluctantly lets go the man’s arm but kept his gaze.

“Please...come back anytime. It was very nice meeting you.” _Please be safe._ Charles thought as the last of his words fell off his tongue in a soft whisper.

The man seemed to registered Charles word and nodded slowly while maintaining eye contact. He turned around and continued to walk out the door with heavy feet on the floorboard. As the door closed shut, Charles continued to stand in the middle of the suddenly too big room. Charles stared at the door before he packed and headed home. He only thought of one thing throughout his trip home _Erik Lehnsherr._

**Author's Note:**

> TBC. I'm Currently working on chapter 2! Hopefully it will be up soon. I love feedback so please leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
